Hogwarts, meet the Cullens!
by HPBroadwayGleek
Summary: "Harry, I cant love you..." Nessie said, "It's Jacob, right!" Harry screamed. "More than that, I cant tell you my life story, but he literally, ummm, I cant say, Im so sorry." Nessie said, as she ran. She didnt love him, but she hates hurting friends.


**JACOB'S POV**

Was I imagining this? Seriously, a long bearded guy knocks on The Cullens door looking for Carlisle.

"Hold on, old dude, Ill go get him." I told the weird man at our door. I was seriously creeped out, like, how long is that beard? "HEY CARLISLE! SOME OLD DUDE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I screamed at Carlisle. Then, someone appeared to my side. "YOU DON'T NEED TO WAKE ME UP, JAKEY!" Nessie told him. Then, all the Cullens were on my side. "Oh, it's you, come on it." Carlisle told the man at the door, as the man approached, I was like thinking, 'What the heck is going on!'

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>

"Edward, who is he?" I asked Edward. "His name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Or Professor Dumbledore, since his name is a handful." Edward whispered to me. "So, who the heck are you?" Jacob asked Professor Dumbledore. "I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or Professor Dumbledore." Professor told him. "I came to ask for help. From all of you, yes, even the shape-shifter and hybrid." Professor Dumbledore told us. Nessie shifted once she heard "hybrid". "In our world, shape-shifters are animagus." Professor continued. "What do you mean 'our world'" Emmett growled at him. "I mean, wizards, witches, anything in between. I understand most of you are vampires, correct?" Professor asked. "Technically, Im not." Nessie said out loud. "I know you're not, you're a vampire-human, correct?" Professor asked. "How did you-" Nessie said, but was cut off. "I know everything, young Renesmee, or is it Nessie?" Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE POV<strong>

This is scaring me, he KNEW about me! Ive been home-schooled, and no one knows about me (unless you count Family, Jacob's dad, and the Quilete Tribe). Even my boyfriend (who is Jacob Black, thank you very much) has to be careful around me! "Nessie, keep your thoughts down, before I throw Jacob out of the house!" Dad said. "THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT, AND YOU'RE THREATENING MY BOYFRIEND?" I screamed at him. I could feel my eyes changing from brown to red. Ughh, as I grew older, my eyes turns to red every time some ticks me off. "It's not my fault your eyes turn red!" Dad said. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD WOULD YOU!" I screamed at him.

"Anyways, I need help from people like Vampires, and Werewolves, and, well, her." Professor said, in the end, pointing to me. "And why is that?" Grandpa asked. "Apparently, my student, Harry Potter, needs protecting from the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. He is the main target of Voldemort, and I need you to cosplay as wizards, and witches, to protect him. Apparently, he is a very powerful wizard, conjuring spells not even for his age, and he's 16 years old. He's still in school, so that is why I cam to ask for protection." Professor said.

Protection? From a clan of vampires that cant even hold there thirst for blood if they don't eat? And a hybrid and werewolf, who insanely have different opinions. What stupid choice that is. "At least be a-" Dad tried to say, but I cut him off with this: "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW, EDWARD MASEN CULLEN, I SWEAR, I WILL THROW YOU TO THE RIVER!" I screamed at him. "GO RENESMEE!" I heard Emmett mumble. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY TO ME!" Dad said back. "THEN STOP GETTING IN MY HEAD, BEFORE I ACTUALLY THROW YOU IN THERE!" I screamed back, and he finally shut up. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett has the greatest smirk on there faces.

"Anways, Carlisle here knows me, so, will you accept it and join us?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out his hand toward Carlisle. Grandpa shook it. "London?" Grandpa asked. "Yes, Ill pick you up tomorrow." Dumbledore said, and then, he dissapeared. "London, shopping, fashion, and wonders!" Alice screamed joyfully!

* * *

><p>AN: This is our conclusion. The next chapter in on going to the place they have to stay in, the Burrow. PS, this is a story based off of the crossover "Harry Potter and the Order of the Vampires" and here's a link to it:

.net/s/7215452/1/


End file.
